O Dilema da Pedrinha xD
by MeinSonnenschein
Summary: O que aconteceria se Ginny parasse para conversar com uma pedra? o.o Summary péssimo, história boa O


Disclaimer: Bem, eu não possuo HP, mas, isso não significa que o Cedrico não pode ser meu XD. Como sempre, outra fanfic feita por mim e pela Nay em outro momento importante de nossas vidas: A HORA DA AULA XD

**Aviso: **Quem gosta da Ginny pode ler, mas, não vai gostar pq ela é feita de besta nessa fic XD. A culpa não é minha, é da pedrinha uu. A fanfic é toda em fala, então... danem-se XD

Boa leitura \O/

**ps: **tudo que estiver em **negrito**, são meus comentários muito úteis, okay? XD

sublinhado são as ações

**O DILEMA DA PEDRINHA**

Eu **(no caso, o Eu ser a Ginny XD)**: olha pra trás. Chuta uma pedra e volta a andar. Olha pra trás again. Ué ¬¬ mais uma pedra?

Pedrinha: não idiota ¬¬ é um avião

Eu: ¬¬ Ei! Pedras não falam.

Pedrinha: ¬¬ se não falassem, por que eu perderia meu tempo com você?

Eu: uau oo pedras falantes \O/

Pedrinha: ¬¬ não, eu sou um elefante.

Eu: desde quando pedrinhas falam?

Pedrinha: desde quando elas tem um cérebro maior que o seu ¬¬

Eu: credo! ¬¬ pedrinha mal educada u.u

Pedrinha: inteligente...¬¬ como quer que eu seja educada se eu não tenho mãe? ¬¬

Eu: parando de me encher o saco ¬¬

Pedrinha: não u.u eu gosto de encher o saco de otários ùú

Eu: çç sua chata

Pedrinha: sua maluca ¬¬

Eu: por que todo mundo acha que eu sou maluca? ¬¬

Pedrinha: Helooo!!! Você ta falando com uma pedra ¬¬

Eu: ¬¬ eu não sou maluca

Pedrinha: claro que não querida, o resto do mundo que é normal ¬¬

Eu: você já ta me enchendo ¬¬ chuta pedrinha

Pedrinha: volta rolando- não vou desistir tão facilmente ¬¬

Eu: vai vê se eu to na esquina ¬¬

Pedrinha: você está na minha frente, burra

Eu: Dane-se! Chuta pedra de novo

Segundos depois, a pedrinha atinge a cabeça de Ginny

Eu: Ai! Sua filha da **(censurado, crianças não podem ler isso XD)**

Pedrinha: retardada, já disse que não tenho mãe ¬¬

Eu: pedra ridícula ¬¬

Pedrinha: quem está se passando por ridícula é você, que continua falando com uma pedra uu

Eu: cala a boca!

Pedrinha: você não manda em mim, energúmeno ¬¬.

Eu: çç assim você me magoa...-  voz trêmula – NOJENTA!¬¬ - engrossa a voz e chuta ela longe.

Pedrinha aparece na frente dela de novo

Eu: até as pedras tão me seguindo agora ù.ú não vou mais deixar ninguém me seguir u.u

Pedrinha: e desde quando você é tão importante?

Eu: O.o o que você quer pra sumir daqui?

Pedrinha: te encher mais o saco èé

Eu: se quiser te dou chocolate.

Pedrinha: idiota, eu não tenho estômago

Eu: dinheiro? O.o

Pedrinha: o que eu vou fazer com essa coisa verdinha? ¬¬

Eu: comprar coisas?

Pedrinha: acéfala... quem é que vai vender alguma coisa para uma pedra? ¬¬

Eu: você pode comprar das outras pedras \O/

Pedrinha: pedras não falam òó

Eu: então porque eu to falando com uma?

Pedrinha: por que você pe besta, burra, demente ¬¬ quer mais?

Eu: vai cata coquinho ¬¬

Pedrinha: pedras não tem mão ¬¬

Eu: então vá fazer pedrinhas ¬¬

Pedrinha: não, te encher é mais legal A-A

Eu: mas... mas... você não tem coração çç

Pedrinha: e você não tem cérebro ¬¬

Eu: Sua... besta TTTT

Pedrinha: criatura inútil ¬¬

Eu: mamute desembestado ¬¬

Pedrinha: anta, eu sou uma pedra ¬¬

Eu: até quando você vai me encher?

Pedrinha: u.u até eu arranjar alguma coisa melhor pra fazer

Eu: argh! Você ta me irritando! Pedras NÃO falam!

Pedrinha: você tem duas opções... achar que pedras não falam e se considerar uma maluca... ou admitir que pedras falam e se considerar uma demente ¬¬

Eu: prefiro ser idiota do que conversar com uma pedra u.u

Pedrinha: bom... considerando o fato de TODOS estarem olhando nossa "conversa" e concluindo que você é demente por estar falando sozinha... VOCÊ JÁ É IDIOTA.

Eu: idiota por perder meu tempo com você!

Pedrinha: idiota por estar falando com uma pedra ¬¬

Eu: Humpf, vou embora uu

Pedrinha: naãããoo çç

Eu: ôõ por que?

Pedrinha: puske, eu te amo :3

Eu: emocionada sério+o+

Pedrinha: não ¬¬

Eu: JÁ CHEGA! Vai embora

Pedrinha: aleluia ¬¬...

**OW-A-RI**

Com certeza, minha melhor fanfic XD Dilema da Pedrinha rullez (y)

Maaaas, depende de vocês se vai ter continuação ou não XD

Se, eu e a nay atingirmos.. hum... 50 reviews, nós vamos fazer o Dilema da Pedrinha 2 \O/

Mas, vai ser com outro personagem \O/

Então, como sempre

**FAÇAM DUAS PIRRALHAS IDIOTAS FELIZES \O/ DEIXEM REVIEWS \O/**


End file.
